


Lust of the Dragon

by Arun_DarkSaiyan, lewdnepvasilias_exe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Atlesian Technology, Automatically Ejaculating Strap-Ons, Body Worship, Coming Inside, Ejaculating Strap-Ons, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, Light Bondage, Missionary Position, Movie Night, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pegging, Rope Bondage, Sex, Smut, Strap On Fuck, Strap-Ons, cumming inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arun_DarkSaiyan/pseuds/Arun_DarkSaiyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe
Summary: Yang and Neptune's first date/movie night quickly takes a lewd turn. But when Neptune learns that Yang is not a fan of traditional sex, they have to find something they can both be comfortable with... and they quickly find that when Neptune tells her his fantasies of women with dicks. And it only gets heated from there.
Relationships: Neptune Vasilias/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Lust of the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Actually the very first RP me and Arun_DarkSaiyan did, months back. He made it into a smutfic then, and today we decided to post it. Big thanks to him for being a great pegging RP partner! <3   
> -LewdNep

Neptune Vasilias, Mistrali student for the Vytal Festival, returned to his empty dorm room and stretched his arms as high as he could.

“Man,” he grunted. Sun has sure worked me stiff. That’s the last time I ever go out on one of his midnight runs. I need my bed.” Slowly, he hobbled over and flopped onto his bed. Instantly, he felt relief and began to close his eyes.

“Hmmmm. Hey Nep, baby? Want me to help you relax after that run?”

“Mmmm, that sounds nice. Wait, who said that?” Neptune jolted up from his bed and scanned the room. His eyes became wide and he jumped back when he saw Yang Xiao Long, a member of Team RWBY, sitting on Sun’s bed, smiling.

“ _ Aghhhhh!!!!! _ ” he yelped. “ _ Y-Yang?! _ H-How did you get in here?” Yang tilted her head in confusion.

“You invited me here for movie night.” she said.

“....oh yeah.” Neptune facepalmed with embarrassment. Between studying and training with the team, he had forgotten movie night with Yang. “Stupid Sun. I’m sorry Yang, I forgot about tonight.”

“Don't worry babe.” Yang giggled.

“Babe, huh?” Neptune’s face became red as a cherry. “Wow, t-that’s a first.” Yang realised what she had just said and her face too sported a blush.

“Uh... yeah. Fair.” She couldn’t help but shuffle her feet on the floor. “Anyways, you wanna start our fun?” she asked, wearing her trademark Xiao Long smile. Neptune smiled back. Despite his reputation as a flirt, he never actually had a date before. Yet here was, in the presence of a very beautiful girl, who was fun, an excellent fighter, a caring teammate and an all around great friend.

“Oh do I ever!” he responded enthusiastically.

“Great!” Yang beamed at him. “I'll get us some ice cream from the mini freezer, you can pick the movie if you like.”

“Nice!” 

As Yang went to the freezer Neptune browsed around his blu-ray collection of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He heard that Team RWBY were really big on superheroes, hopefully he could find something that Yang liked? “I wonder what she’d like? I could start with Iron Man. But she could also like Captain America. Hm, strange name for a hero.”

“Hey Neptune,” Yang called. “What’s your favourite ice cream flavour again?”

“Cookie dough.” he answered. Feeling nervous, Neptune opted for Captain America. “Time to put this bad boy in!” He put the disc into the player and took a seat on the floor of his bed. Yang soon joined him, two bowls of ice cream in hand.

“Aight, got it!” she chirped. “Cookie dough for you, mint chocolate chip for me.”

“Nice!” Neptune exclaimed. “Cheers.

“Cheers.” The two clinked their bowls together and turned their attention to the screen. “Captain America? Never seen that before but it sounds interesting!”

“Jaune recommended it to me a while back.” Neptune said. “It’s his favourite superhero, and mine too now.”

“Eh,” Yang mused. “Never cared much for him at first until I saw Avengers Endgame.” Neptune’s mouth gaped as soon as he heard that statement.

“Wait, what?!” he yelped. “You saw Endgame... BEFORE YOU EVEN SAW CAPTAIN AMERICA????”

Yang scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. “Ruby and Weiss made me, ok? Ruby just loves superhero stuff and Weiss is a  _ huge _ Doctor Strange stan. They thought Infinity War and Endgame should be my first Marvel movies.” 

Neptune pinched the bridge of his nose. Disappointed, he switched off the TV and turned to Yang.

“Hey, what the hell!?” she hollered.

“You can’t just jump in at the end.” he said “I’m gonna recap  _ everything _ to you, even if it takes me all night!”

“Uh... can't we just watch the movie?” Yang asked, smiling innocently. 

“No. I am very disappointed in you.”

“ _ Neptuuuuuune, _ ” she whined, shuffling closer towards him. “Quit being such a neeeerrrrrd and let's have some fun!” Neptune gulped as she batted her eyelashes at him, almost sweating as he could feel her large breasts pushed up against his arm.

“Uh... Y-Yang,” he stuttered. You’re a little too close there.” Despite his nerves, he enjoyed the feeling of her breasts against him. Yang blinked twice before looking down and seeing how close she was to him.

“Oh. Uh.. oops?” she mumbled as she backed away, blushing. “N-No, it’s okay.” he stuttered, also blushing. “It was.. kinda nice.” “Oh...! Well, uh... thank you?”

Silence.

“Wow, is it getting hot in here... or is it just  _ you _ ? ” Neptune emphasised the word ‘you’, to try and break the tension but cringed as he realised how ridiculous he sounded.

“Wha-” was all that escaped Yang’s mouth. Neptune’s eyes shifted, worried that everything was ruined now.

“U-Uh, Y-Yang?” he asked nervously. “A-Are you okay?”

“Y-You think I’m... hot?” she asked, flustered and playing with her hair.

“W-well of course I do!” Neptune chirped. “I mean, you’re Yang Xiao Long, the hottest girl in Beacon! Everyone always goes on about Pyrrha, but I think you’re way hotter! Not only that, but I love your jokes and puns! Your stylish outfits, your cool ass bike and your hunger for battle! You in the combat ring is a treat to watch! You’re truly amazing!”

More silence.

“Was that too much?” he asked, his face redder than a cherry. Yang just smiled at him and, once again, moved closer.

“I’m flattered.” she said simply. “Also, I won’t lie. I always found you cute.” 

“Y-you have?”

“I mean... you're just so chill and dorky… and so beautiful.”

“T-Thanks Yang. I appreciate it.” Neptune beamed. 

Yang soon gave him a sultry smirk. “Also, you got a sexy ass and thighs too.”

“Hehe, well your ass is also great, along with your smoking hot tits and belly.”

The two of them gave each other sultry grins, slowly moving closer, inch by inch. They finally closed the gap with a kiss as they cupped each other’s faces, both of them moaning with joy. Breaking the kiss, Neptune gestured towards his bed.

“You know... that bed over there fits two. You wanna-”

“Oh yeah!” Yang interrupted. “Let’s go!”

“Sweet!” As soon as they both got up, Neptune found himself pushed to the bed. He looked back up at Yang, who was once again playing with her hair.

“Whoops.” she giggled. Hopping over, she lay on Neptune and the two of them resumed kissing. It started off quite slow, but soon picked up speed as they began to caress each other’s bodies. Briefly, Neptune broke the kiss and began to unzip his jacket.

“It’s definitely getting hot in here,” he whispered. “I think I’m gonna take my shirt off.” Yang’s lips twisted into a lustful smile.

“Oh god, yes!” she muttered under her breath. Her eyes are focused on his beautiful toned stomach and delectably soft chest.

“Like what you see?” he teased her.

“You bet I like it!” Gently, she pushed Neptune, so that he was under her, then buried her face into him, kissing up and down his stomach for a bit before making it to his chest. She licked, sucked, bit all over his chest and nipples, moaning and drooling on him.

“ _ Oh! Oh god! _ ” he moaned. “ _ You’re very You are veeeery~ keeeen~ yes! _ ”

“ _ Oh yeah, you like this? Oh fuck yeah~ _ ” Yang growled playfully. Neptune reached for her top and pulled it over her, exposing her bare breasts.

“Looks like someone wasn’t wearing a bra tonight.” he quipped. 

Yang simply shrugged. “Oh well guess I forgot... anyways, I'll just get back to my feast.~” She dove her face into his chest and shakes her head rapidly, motorboating him. Neptune bit his bottom lip.

“ _ Mmmmmmph~ _ ” He felt her move her hand up to massage one of his pecs while she hungrily sucked the nipple on the other one.

“You  _ ~are~ _ one hungry girl!  _ Oh god! _ ” he moaned pleasurably.

“Not my fault your chest looks so  _ ~juicy~ _ .” Yang purred. 

She switched over to suck the nipple of the pec she was massaging and massage the pec she was sucking, moaning in delight. Neptune wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her in closer. Yang faced him close as her lust began to grow.

“God damn!” she hummed. “Seeing how much you love this is turning me the fuck ON!” she briefly moves down to kiss his belly some more before going back to his chest.

“T-Take... off... your... shorts... and... panties.” Neptune gasped. Yang happily obliged. Soon, before Neptune lay a completely naked Yang. Her skin was beautiful and flawless, not even so much as a blemish appeared. His main attention was towards her pussy, which was dripping wet. She was clearly turned on and a devilish smirk appeared on his face.

“Perfect. Time for me to fuck you.” he rasped. 

Yang was taken aback by this remark and sat up, confusing Neptune.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. Yang nervously scratched her arm. “It’s just that... I’m not sure about... well...”

“But... seconds ago, you were all over me. What, you don’t wanna do it anymore??”

“No I mean... Nep... it's just... I'm not sure about... y'know... actual penetration...?” Neptune sighed, swelling with guilt.

“...oh. R-right. Well... maybe I was going a bit too fast. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah... you kinda were...” Yang responded awkwardly. “But it's alright though, not too big of a deal.”

“So we’re good? I won’t pressure you again. I’m not… I’m really not like that, I swear.”

“Yeah we're good. Though while you were going a bit fast... I wouldn't call it pressuring.”

Neptune rubbed his shoulder nervously. “You wouldn’t?”

Yang smiled at him. “Nah... anyways, I think we just need to like... discuss... you know, find something we're both comfortable with...”

“Of course. Yeah.” Neptune agreed. “So… no penetration just yet. Maybe, just experiment for now?”

“Yeah...” she said. 

The truth was, despite how hot she found Neptune, Yang didn’t want him to fuck her...  _ she _ wanted to fuck  _ him. _

“So... what are like... y'know... your kinks...?”

Neptune blushed madly. “Well... I had this fantasy for a while.” he stated. 

“Yeah?” Yang leaned in slightly, intrigued.

“Well... okay, I know I’m breaking the rule of “mentioning another girl” during this but… I always imagined how hot it would be for Pyrrha Nikos to have a dick and well... you know…”

“Oh.” Yang couldn’t but smile at his fetish. This could work out well for both of them.

“I-It’s not normal, I understand if you’re freaked out by it.”

“No, no I'm not,” Yang said. 

Neptune was confused. He assumed girls would find that to be a turn off. 

“On the contrary, I do fantasize about having a dick, actually. Guys get a hole and a stick but girls only get two holes and no stick? No fair! Us girls deserve to have the pleasure of shoving a cock in a tight warm hole and filling it with thick creamy cum!” 

Neptune was at a loss for words. This was truly unexpected.

“...Is it weird that I think you’d look sexy with a dick?” he asked nervously.

“No, it's not weird at all...  _ especially since I think you'd look sexy taking a dick~ _ ” She smiled seductively at him, which caused him to blush more.

“I would? Um... well okay then. But... but it’s not like you can just grow a dick or anything.”

“True, though Weiss did tell me about some special toys she had.”

“Special... what now?”

“You see... there are these things called...  _ strap-ons... _ they're basically like a silicone penis attached to a harness for a girl to wear so it's almost like she has a dick.”

“Really?” Neptune’s heart skipped a beat. “Sounds hot. D-Do you have one of those on you right now?” 

Yang shook her head disappointingly. “Well... not one of my own... but Weiss has one... a special Atlesian tech one that she hopes to use on her first guy...”

“Well... Atlas sure is innovative.”

“Yeah... she said it's made to stimulate the clit for extra pleasure and ‘ejaculate’ upon the user's own orgasm...”

“R-really?” Neptune gulped. “Sounds like the ultimate pleasure device. Who needs a man, right?”

“Well technically you need a man to  _ use it on _ ... though it's not exclusive to use on women, but you get my point.”

“Oh, okay.” Neptune giggled, then sighed. “I probably look like an idiot, huh? A naked idiot.”

“Well... a  _ cute, sexy _ naked idiot.” she giggled and winked at him. 

Neptune couldn’t help but also giggle, again. “Thanks, Firebird.” 

Yang smiled at her nickname and decided to return the favour. “You're welcome, Sea Angel.”

“I like that.” Sitting up, Neptune gently stroked Yang’s cheek.

“Thanks.” 

Then, a dirty thought entered Yang’s head. The confession that Neptune liked girls with dicks had given her an idea. Both of them could now live out their fantasies, but all she needed to do was make the first move. Pulling her scroll from her shorts pocket, she texted Weiss. Almost immediately, she received a response, and grinned with devilish delight as she read it.

“Good news is that Weiss has given me permission to use her strapon, provided that I clean it afterwards.” 

Neptune’s heart gave a big leap. “That sounds great!”

“Oh, do you have any lube?” Yang asked.

“Uh.. yeah.” he answered. “It’s in Sage’s bag. I-I’ll go get it.”

“Great. I’ll get the strapon.” 

Quickly putting on her clothes, Yang rushed out of the room. Meanwhile, Neptune opened the bag and took out a medium sized bottle of lube. Sighing anxiously, he took off his jeans and boxers and lay on top of the bed.

“There’s nothing wrong with this right?” he wondered to himself. “I mean, it’s still sex either way. Plus... she’d look really hot with a strap on.”

“ _ No, I don't find anything wrong with this. _ ” Neptune jumped once again to find Yang, completely naked except for the silver, robotic dildo that hung from her belt. She turned to him and smiled delightfully.

“Y-Yang,” spluttered Neptune. “You’re back early,,, and you... look-”

“Why thank you.” she giggled sinfully. “Did you get the lube?” Neptune nodded and handed over the bottle before lying down on the bed. She poured some of the lube on her hand and slicked the dildo with it. 

“Alright, are you in a position that’s comfortable?” 

Neptune nodded. 

From under the bed, Yang found some rope and tied his arms to the ends of the bed. Neptune couldn’t shake the smile off his face and Yang caressed his chest ever so gently. He closed his eyes as he awaited Yang’s dick. 

Yang gripped his thick thighs and spread his legs apart, giving her access to his awaiting entrance. Moving forward, she positions the tip against his opening. 

“Tell me if it hurts, alright? If I need to slow down, or stop.” 

Neptune simply nodded his head. She gripped him tighter and thrust forward, pushing the head of the toy in gently, feeling the functions of the toy already stimulating her clit.

“ _ Ohhhhh~ daaaamn! _ ” she squealed. “Weiss wasn't kidding about this thing!~” 

“ _ Aaaahhh! Y-y-you’re t-t-telling me! Ah! _ ”

She gently pushed it further inside him. “ _ Oooh~ _ you liking this so far~?” she asked.

Neptune bit his bottom lip and smiled. “ _ Mmmmmm! T-T-This ~way- b-b-b-better than my fantasy! _ ”

“ _ God damn~ this is hotter than I imagined~! _ ” 

Soon, Yang finally shoved the entire toy up to the hilt inside him. A hand moved up to caress his beautiful blushing face as she looked into his ocean blue eyes.

“ _ F-Firebird? _ ” he moaned. 

“Y-Yeah?” she moaned back. 

“ _...you’re beautiful. Aaaaaaah! _ ”

Yang smiled at him. “Awww thanks~ and you too, of course~” She leaned forward to kiss his beautiful soft lips and Neptune kissed her back, catching her tongue and sucking on it slightly. 

She soon began thrusting in and out, pulling out a few inches before pushing back in. Neptune moaned with great satisfaction, much louder than he probably intended.

“God you sound so  _ sexy _ when you moan!” Yang kept a firm grip on his thighs as she pumped much faster.

“ _ AH! AH! AH! MAKE ME YOURS! _ ” Neptune jerked forward as the dildo penetrated him, making Yang moan as he wiggled his ass, stimulating her clit through the toy's sensors.

“ _...stroke my dick. _ ” he gasped. “ _ Put your fingers in my mouth. _ ” 

Yang did as told, jerking his cock gently while putting his fingers in his beautiful gaping mouth. 

“ _ AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! MMMMMM! _ ” Neptune delicately licked her fingers. They taste like mint. He jerks back and bites his lip as his cock is being pulled.

“ _ Oh yeah, oh god, you like that~? Oh yeah... take my cock~! _ ” Yang growled as her eyes changed to red.

“ _ YOU’RE... THE BEST... AH! AH! AH! _ ” 

“That's right,  _ tell me how good, dear! _ ”

“ _ You’re.... agh! Fuck! The best! AHHHHH!!! Bite my nipples. Really, really, hard! _ ”

“Sure thing, dear~  _ now keep taking my cock! _ ” Yang hissed. She continued pounding him, while moving to bite his now swollen nipples, suckling on them while also twisting her hips, making the dildo move around inside him. Neptune was reaching his limit, his cock was full to bursting at any minute.

“ _ Y-Y-Yang! _ ” he furiously gasped. “I’m gonna-  _ ooaaahhhhh!!!!!! _ ” From his cock, he released all over. as white, sticky cum erupted from his cock. His eyes rolled back, his tongue stuck out, and a smile was plastered across his face. 

Yang’s mouth gaped wide open and she smiled wickedly. “Oh God, that's hot~!” she screamed, as she fucked his tensing, motionless body and reached her own climax. Stream after stream of creamy white fluid shot out of the toy and filled Neptune's ass to the brim, some of it leaking out and around the dildo, as the white hot sensation of climax shot through Yang. 

“ _ FFFFUUUUUCKKK YESSSSS~!!! _ ” 

Gasping and panting, Yang collapsed on top of Neptune, who was still in a state of euphoric shock. The only thing he could feel was the cum leaking out of his ass. It tingled slightly but it felt wonderful. Yang's head was rushing from the excitement as she laid on top of Neptune catching her breath, her head on his soft chest. 

“ _ Oh man... that... was amazing~” _

Neptune finally came to. “ _ Best... sex... ever. _ ” he gasped. 

“Y-yeah.” Yang panted.

“Yang?”

“Hmm?”

“ _ Was I good? _ ”

“You were  _ amazing _ , babe!” she exclaimed leaning forward to kiss him. 

“Aww, thanks… you’re fucking sexy~” Neptune whispered into the kiss.

“You too, dear~”

“Oh, Yang, can you do one more thing for me?”

“Mmm, yeah, what is it?”

“I want you to untie me and I want you to lie down. I want to lie on your belly.”

“Oh, ok, sure.” She pulled out of his ass, blushing at the cum dripping from his twitching hole. Then she untied him and laid down on the bed. He got up and placed several kisses on Yang. One on her cheek, two on her breasts, four on her nipples and, making his way down, ten on her belly. He slightly licked her navel and motorboated it.

“ _ Oh- oh Neptune...! _ ” Yang moaned. After a few more kisses, he licked it once more and laid his face in her belly.

“Perfect.” he muttered. “You’re perfect” 

“Hnng... you too,”

“Hey.. Yang.”

“Yeah?”

“I just remembered, our ice cream melted.”

“Oh!” Yang blushed. “Well... we can always re-freeze it... or... you can lie down on your back... and I'll get the ice cream... and...”

“Maybe later.” he whispered. “wanna... rest... on your... perfectly sexy body.”

“Okie dokie then, go ahead~ but you have to let me rest on your perfectly sexy body later~” she giggled.

Neptune chuckled before dozing off on Yang’s belly as she stroked his hair and kissed his head. He muttered something in his sleep that made Yang smile.

_ “My girlfriend has a sexy cock.”  _

Yang smiled widely and warmly at his words as she stroked his beautiful blue hair and slowly dozed off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! As per usual, reviews are highly appreciated!


End file.
